Beginner's Guide
Before you jump into the chaos of all-out warfare, there are a few things that you should do and keep in mind. War Brokers is not the random FPS game you find online. There are certain aspects of the game that make it what it is. If you've had previous experience with this kind of game (First Person Shooter), then you're off to a good start. You probably know skills such as strafing and bunny hopping (and hopefully you'll be proactive and not be the guy huddled atop a mountain stealing kills). You should still heed some of these tips to ease yourself into the gameplay. If it's your first time playing an FPS, then don't panic. War Brokers is extremely fast paced and complex; you're likely to reach a double digit number representing your deaths during a game. If you find that this game is too hard for you, then feel free to play an easier FPS game to sharpen your skills, then come back and test your abilities. War Brokers currently features a battle royale version and classic version. I recommend that you play the classic version first before moving on to the battle royale version. Classic features the classic TDM mode as well as many other unique game modes and can help you get used to the overall feel of the game. Regardless of your experience with this kind of game, note the beginner tips below. # Computer capabilities - '''To ensure that you receive the best possible warfare simulation, you should know your computer's capabilities. The last thing you want is for your device to crash while you're on a roll. Join a game, and see if you can crank out a few kills without considerable trouble (e.g. lag). If you aren't sure of your computer capabilities, then set graphic settings to as low as possible. Most computers should be able to handle default graphic settings without trouble. # '''Mouse sensitivity - '''The default mouse sensitivity setting is kind of low in comparison to other games' default mouse settings. A lot of players are going to be bunny hopping and strafing, so adjust your sensitivity accordingly in order to keep up with their spastic movements. # '''Weapons - '''The main menu (press m) can be viewed at any time once the game has fully loaded. There you can customize your characters and vehicles by changing their looks and arsenal. All weapons are unlocked and do not require purchase, so you can equip a primary and secondary weapon of your preference. # '''Vehicles - '''Vehicles can be found at their respective maps. They can be taken and used by you and your teammates. Certain vehicles can hold more than one person. Once close enough to a vehicle, press f to enter it (a message will appear telling you to do so once close enough). ENEMY VEHICLES CAN RAM AND FATALLY INJURE/KILL YOU!!! This can be averted, however, by riding in another vehicle. You cannot ride enemy vehicles, nor destroy them if they have a purple health bar. Once they get manned/abandoned, they are fair game. You can stand atop them, however, without taking ramming damage, much to the annoyance of the operator who can't hit you. # '''Strategies: ## Basic movement: Crouching and staying in one place is handy at times, but when an engagement involving an exchange of fire is going on between you and the enemy (which is, needless to say, quite common) you need to know how to land your hits without getting hit. Moving from side to side, also called strafing, is a basic strategy that you can employ to avoid getting shot up in firefights. While strafing, attempt to keep the crosshairs on your target as best as you can. This may be difficult in this game, especially if the opposition is doing the same, but with time this is mastered. ## Advanced movement: Combine strafing with bunny hopping plus superb aim and you've mastered advanced fire and movement techniques. Bunny hopping is bouncing around like an annoying WABBIT, hence the name. Even when not engaging enemies, use advanced movement to keep your actions unpredictable for any enemies seeking to ambush you, especially if you suspect or have confirmed the presence of a sniper. ## Playing style/loadout: When equipping a primary and secondary weapon, you should try to make your character as versatile as can be. At least one slot should be dedicated to mid to short range firefights. Assault rifles and shotguns are good for this. Your other slot should be your specialist weapon. Are you a tank killer or a sharpshooter? Depending on which you should equip a weapon accordingly. Starting out, try out different weapons and see which one(s) suit you best. And depending on the map, you may want to switch your loadout up, as a map with a lack of vehicles but distinct vantage points will render your RPG useless, but you may be able to make use of your sniper. ## Aiming: The previous tips matter absolutely nothing if you can't hit anything with anything. Aiming mechanics may be rather unforgiving for inexperienced players, but keep the following in mind and with practice will come perfection. ### Hold your breath: Rule one. Aiming with any ADS weapon will make a bar appear on the right side of your screen telling you to press shift to hold breath. This will eliminate all muzzle sway that comes naturally from aiming down the sights until the bar is empty. This can be very important when engaging at long range, especially with something such as a sniper rifle. This WILL NOT eliminate recoil, speaking of which: ### Recoil: All weapons have a degree of recoil, some with more and others with less. Regardless, learning to control recoil is very important. Recoil causes your aim to slowly rise upwards. To compensate for this, move your mouse down a little while firing to keep your gun steady. This requires skill and don't be discouraged if your shots go all over the place at first. ### Aim for the Head: Needless to say, this is--you guessed it--very important. In WBrokers, headshots deal double the damage. Aiming for the head will allow you to deal the maximum amount of damage in the shortest amount of time. Since the head is much larger in this game, this is all the more easier. If you manage to score a headshot, then an orange hitmarker appears instead of the white one and you hear a satisfying clunking sound (unless you have that disabled, you humbug). ### Movement: Keep in mind that moving, eg. strafing, will make it harder for you to hit targets, but may be necessary at times. In CQC, you may not need to move your crosshair around as much, and you should rely on the movement of your character more to score hits, and even take advantage of your target's movement and have them jump straight into your line of fire. Not much more can be said on the matter other than practice makes perfect. Cliches... Well, congratulations. You've reached the end of the beginner's guide. Hopefully you found this helpful, and will use this information here to the fullest of your abilities. If you want to learn more about customization, then visit the crates page. If you want additional controls, then see controls. The battlefield awaits, but you're not alone. Will you come out top as the War Brokers champion? WB selection.JPG|Deciding between classic and Battle Royale WarBrokerslogo.jpg|War Brokers loading screen and logo Category:Miscellaneous